My life Your life Our life-FrUK
by DatAnimeChick
Summary: Francis and Arthur are happily married, with two 5 year old sons. Since raising their children, life has been everything but boring. But being parents is hard work and time consuming, meaning Francis and Arthur struggle to act like the benevolent and adventurous couple they used to be. And as the desires increase, affection, passion and lust are their biggest cravings...
1. Chapter 1

"Alfred, are you ready yet?! It's time to go to school!" The tempered Brit shouted from the bottom of the staircase, his eyebrows furrowed. "And get your coat on too!" Arthur leaned on the banister waiting for his son.

"Imma coming Dad!" Little Alfred groaned, trudging down the stairs in a blue top and navy jeans. He held his backpack in one hand and was currently trying to tug on his vibrant yellow raincoat.

"Honestly, give me your bag whilst you put on your shoes." Arthur insisted a little calmer. "Francis, is Matthew ready yet?" Arthur's husband emerged from the kitchen, another small boy in a red rain coat clutching his hand, a stuffed white polar bear under his arm.

"Oui, he's ready to go." Francis spoke smiling, allowing Matthew to run over to his brother. "I'll go get their lunches." Turning on his heels, the French man strode back into the kitchen, returning with 2 plastic tubs, brimming with delicious food.

"Merci Papa." Matthew thanked in an cute manner, taking his food and placing it into his bag. However his brother wasn't as lenient.

"Papa, did you make me peanut-butter and banana?!" The child squealed, also unzipping his backpack to put his lunch in. Peanut butter and banana was Alfred's all-time favourite.

"Urm, not today Alfred. You had it yesterday. It's not good for you to have it on too many occasions." Francis said firmly wafting his finger at the boy. Alfred only pouted, crossing his arms moodily and shuffling towards the door.

"Dad, are you taking us to school today?" Matthew asked in a quiet tone, cuddling his bear close to his chest. Francis and Arthur both exchanged looks, the 2 parents mouthing words to each other, followed by the Brit smirking.

"No, your Papa IS going to take you." Arthur replied, widening his eyes at his husband who rolled his and nodded. After hugging both of his children, Arthur opened the front door and the boys dashed outside towards the car.

"C'mon Papa! Let's go!" Alfred yelled, tugging at the handle of the car door, in an attempt to pry it open. Obviously, he forgot that the car still needed to be unlocked... Francis chuckled at them from inside the house before turning to his partner and caressing his scowling face benevolently.

"Arthur...Smile? For me?"Francis cooed contently, his mouth forming a pout. Arthur's lips trembled, but refused to curl up into any sort of smile. Laughing lightly to himself, Francis eased his 'wifes' body towards his own, nuzzling their noses together. Soon enough, the smaller blonde cracked and couldn't hold back his smirk any longer. Arms looped around the French man's shoulders and Arthur emitted a pleased laugh.

"There we go. Now, give me a kiss before I go?" Francis said flirtatiously, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't push it." Arthur murmured tonelessly, although his expression turned cheeky, much like his husbands. Their lips pressed together tenderly, Francis dipping the flustered English man backwards.

Alfred stuck his tongue out in disgust, before shrieking from their white vehicle and shuddering from the sight. "Eww! Yucky! Kissing!"

The two parents parted, giggling with amusement and blue eyes met green.

"See you soon, Francis. I love you." Arthur lamented happily, unthreading his arms from around Francis' bold neck. Lips attacked Arthur's throat with more forceful kisses, until Francis' jaw was grasped firmly "Not now. Take them to school, git."

"Alright, alright." Francis snickered and placed a final kiss to Arthur's crimson face, before jogging down the path. The car was unlocked and after making sure the children were strapped up, Francis opened the door to the driver's seat. He peered over his shoulder, gazing back at the house, where Arthur leaned against door frame, arms folded and a smile curling upwards on his face. The French man blew his lover a kiss, causing Arthur to blush a deep shade of pink as he waved to them. Francis dropped into the driver's seat and the door was heaved shut, before the engine purred with life. They gradually backed out of the driveway and drove down the road until they were soon out of sight. Arthur covered his mouth, holding back a weary yawn as he pushed the white, powdered door to a close. He ran a slim hand through his short, blonde locks as he exhaled in contentment.

___**End of Part 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's day was full of tedium. His usual hobbies were lacking excitment and now seemed almost trivial. After the children had been dropped off at school, Francis rushed home to gather his essentials for another day at work. The French man was already running late, meaning he had to skip out on Arthur's 'beautifully cooked' breakfast...again...

Arthur couldn't complain. Francis did work deligently 10 o'clock to 2 o'clock, 5 days a week, with weekends off and earn a more than gracious pay, at a job that he loved. However, due to his working hours running through the middle of the day, the two of them struggled to spend time with one another, which all couples should be able to do regularly. Arthur's dreams of becoming an author died gradually after he had Alfred and Matthew, his new ambition was to be a responsible and reliable 'mother' to his two children. So while Francis was being industrious and Alfred and Matthew stayed at school learning, Arthur enjoyed his own company...like he did every other day.

As the clock struck quarter past two, the jingle of keys sounds from outside the front door. After several clicks of the lock, it was eased open, revealing a toned figure in a black and white suit. Upon hearing the latch shut, indicating the door had closed fully, Arthur emerged from the living room, a welcoming smile filling his face.

"Hello Francis~" Arthur stated warmly, approaching the well dressed man, who allowed his soot black bag to slump to the ground. Francis lowered his brows and bared a pearly white smile.

"Good afternoon, cheri." He replied adoringly, slipping his two hands around the slim Brit's waist and planting sensitive kisses along Arthur's neck line, making his way up to his lovers lips at a leisurely pace. Once the taller mans lips delicately overlapped his partners, Arthur's fingers grasped gently at Francis' long, golden locks, running his hands through his hair smoothly. They parted reluctantly then Arthur cupped the other's bristley chin, keeping their foreheads touching. With a solicitous sigh, Arthur spoke inquizitively.

"How was work?"

"Physically draining...as usual." Huffed Francis, allowing Arthur to slacken the tie around his throat. With sympathy, Arthur's bottom lip stuck out and Francis shrugged his exhaustion off. "How was your day?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, until the words vanished on his tongue. "Boring...as usual." He mumbled, his exhale exaggerated. "In fact, that brings me onto something I'd like to discuss." Lacing their fingers together, Arthur led Francis to the living room, where he was previously indulging in one of his mystery novels before the French man had returned home. Collapsing onto the couch, the couple shuffled close. "Francis, do you remember the years together before we had kids?"

"Of course. They were some of the best years we've ever shared." Francis said nodding his head.

"Well...would you say, now that we're parents...our love and sex life has...detearearated? R-Recently, we haven't done anything affectionate. We can't go on dates, because they turn into family outtings. We barely spend time throughout the week, as you're at work. And we can't risk having sex in the house anymore whether it's first thing in the morning, or late at night. Alfred and Matthew are at that age where they are needy and curious, thus we have trouble having alone time." Arthur flushed a soft red and he averted his green gaze.

"I-I do believe that we aren't as 'adventurous' as we once were. But that's not because we don't want to, it's because we simply cannot. I feel the same way Arthur, but I can't cut work, or I'll get fired." Francis speech stumbled, as he aggreed with his partner. Arthur drew close to him, resting his head in the crook of Francis' neck. His voice was quiet.

"I just want that chance...to do all the loving things we used to do. Although we are parents, that doesn't mean we don't get the oppertunity to have fun."

"Hey, how about I treat you tonight then?" Francis suggested, his hands caressing Arthur's right thigh.

"I-In what w-way exactly, Francis?" Arthur stuttered and his emerald eyes grew large and thick brows furrowed.

"A restaurant. Just me and you. I know a fabulous one in town."

"And the kids? What about the kids?" Arthur gritted his teeth together before scrunching up his nose. Francis' face went blank for a moment until he snapped his fingers.

"Uncle Antonio! Al and Matt love him!" Francis pointed out, the grin on his face growing. With a not fully satisfied stare, Arthur tilted his head.

"I guess we could give it a shot."


End file.
